


Eyes

by SpaceKase



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: The optometrist has some bad news for Claire, but Julie has an idea.
Relationships: Claire/Julie Kane
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139186
Kudos: 2





	Eyes

Julie had adapted to her double life in Motorcity fairly well, managing to blend in with its people and their customs and problems in their daily lives.

Still, it was always nice to come back to the surface, to the life she'd known for most of her sixteen years, and the friends that she'd known almost as long.

The girl who had just become her girlfriend. It was an exciting, new thing that still made Julie feel butterflies.

She didn't roll her eyes or laugh at Claire's latest dilemma. The problem? Claire had just gotten her mandatory annual physical checkup.

It turned out that she needed glasses.

"It's just _such_ a bummer," she moaned as she laid back on Julie's bed. "Glasses don't look good on me! I don't have the right face!" She framed her softly rounded cheeks with her elegant, long-fingered hands, as if to physically show Julie.

"Hang in there, Claire," Julie assured her, patting her knee. "It doesn't _have_ to be glasses. Contacts come in all sorts of colors, don't they?"

Claire sighed. "I _guess_ that's true..." she said thoughtfully. "It _would_ be kind of fun to have something else to help accessorize." Claire was something of a fashionista, more than Julie had ever really been. The most she indulged in was picking colors other than white or pale blue when she was down in Motorcity. Claire, on the other hand, had designed the jumpsuit she currently wore, and always had something to say about Julie's outfits. She was even the one who'd chosen the vest she always wore.

"Think about the freedom! That's, like, one of the things that don't come in blue."

"Although light blue _would_ probably look good on me." Julie's reframing of the situation had completely wiped the sad look off of Claire's face. "Ooh! Or maybe pink! Or purple! Something that matches my lipstick or my hair!"

Julie chuckled as she reached out to grab Claire's hand. "That'd look great, Claire." She smiled as she gazed deep into her girlfriend's large black eyes. "But my opinion is kind of worthless there...I always think you look great."

The words earned Julie a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, one she gladly took. For the time being, the problem was solved, and for once, things were simple.


End file.
